


Lost And Found

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam has trouble finding his hoodie anytime he goes on a hunt without Mick. When he and Dean get home, it becomes clear where his hoodie has been every single time.





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I’m really nervous about this one, ‘cause it’s my first time writing Mick and Ketch, as well as the first time writing those both ships so, I really hope it turned out alright! Side note: for the needs of this fic canon MaryKetch didn’t happen.

It was ridiculous and Sam was pretty sure he was losing his mind. It had been a third hunt in a row on which he was certain he had packed the hoodie he had gotten from Mick with him, but he could never find it whenever he wanted to put it on.

It was the most comfy one he had and, since he was planning to go on a run, it would be nice to throw it on. The weather wasn’t completely stable yet and he didn’t want to get sick only to get crossed out of the few future hunts, just like Mick had been that time. And, since there wasn’t only the two of them, Dean wouldn’t have trouble plotting with Mick to make Sam stay in, while he would take Ketch on the hunt with him.

Maybe Dean was playing a prank on him again? Wouldn’t hurt to try to find out.

“Dean, have you seen my hoodie?” Sam wondered, rummaging through his duffel.

“What?” Dean called out as he opened the door to the bathroom and got back into the motel room, his hair wet from the shower.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, throwing at him a sock, but Dean managed to avoid being hit with it by ducking a bit to the side. “Come on, dude. Did you take my hoodie?” he repeated, but Dean only shook his head.

“I didn’t take anything. Aww, you lost the present from your boyfriend!” Dean teased, and Sam felt his cheeks heat up.

“Shut up, jerk. I didn’t lose it, it must be here somewhere.” Sam retorted, continuing to look for the hoodie. Dean walked to his bed and took the phone out of the pocket of his jeans, unlocking it. “Oh, you’re checking if your boyfriend called when you were showering?” Sam wondered, his eyebrows raised.

Sam didn’t miss the blush on Dean’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh at that sight. 

“What? Me and Ketch? We’re not… He’s not my boyfriend!” Dean scoffed and Sam couldn’t hold himself back from throwing his brother a bitch face.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam chuckled and got out of the motel room for a run, not missing the “Bitch” that Dean let out at him as he got outside.

He couldn’t help but wonder about all sorts of things as he was running, his mind the clearest it could ever be. What was between him and Mick was still new and, honestly, he had trouble believing it was real, mainly because of the fact the he hadn’t thought he would ever get to be with someone again. Not after Jess, not after Amelia, not after all the pain and suffering he had gone through. It had simply seemed like too much of a dream to ever come true, but there he was, happy as never before, with Mick.

It had taken them a bit to move past everything that the British Men of Letters had made Mick do, but Mick was a good guy, it had turned out. He had appeared in the Bunker one day with Ketch and they had told the boys that the BMoL were about to exterminate all the American hunters, and that Sam, Dean and Mary had been right on the top of the list. It had been difficult for Sam to trust him at first, as well as to trust Ketch, but the fact they had came unarmed and wanting to warn them had been a good start.

After taking care of everyone that had dared to threaten any of the people that were dear to the Winchesters, Sam and Dean had found themselves living in the Bunker with Mick, Ketch and Mary. If someone had been to tell Sam that it would have gone that way, he would have laughed that off, but that was the reality.

Ketch and Dean had hit it off fairly quickly, bonding over the weapons and whatnot, while Sam had rather drifted toward Mick, both of them taking care of the lore and working on archiving all the information in the Bunker. It had been quite awkward at first, but with every passing day they had found themselves getting closer and closer, hanging out together apart from what they had called work.

It had been history after that, and one day Sam had realized that what had been between him and Mick surpassed pure friendship by a long run. A long and quite difficult conversation later he and Mick had come to terms with being together or, at least, deciding to try it out. And, it turned out to work really well as there they were a few months later, still getting to know each other, but both completely sure they didn’t want their relationship to end.

That’s what Sam’s mind’s been drifting around as he was running, trying to come up with a solution for the hunt he and Dean were on. It was a shapeshifter without a doubt, but they had trouble pinpointing who could it be exactly and it had been annoying them to the point of no return. Why was this one so hard to find in this small, dead town?

It seemed nearly like a switch flipped in Sam’s mind as an idea came to his mind and he picked up his pace to get back to the motel, wanting to share his idea with Dean.

***

A day later they were getting into the Impala, still high on the triumph from the night before. There was no better feeling that knowing they were able to prevent more people from getting hurt and, considering they were eager to get home, they didn’t let Mick and Ketch know they were already going back.

In the middle of the drive they got a text from Mary, saying the she was done with her hunt as well and would be back in two or three days. It had been a tricky balance, trying to work things out with her, but once she had sat down and listened to all Sam and Dean had had to say, then had apologized for not being there for them when she had came back, it had started working out slowly. 

And that text made Sam and Dean realize they had a few days during which they wouldn’t have to feel awkward about being closer to Mick and Ketch. It’s not like Mary didn’t know about what was going on between her sons and those two, but they had always felt more relaxed when she hadn’t been around. 

The ride to the Bunker took less time than they thought it would and they pulled into the garage, scrambling out of the Impala and inside with their duffels. The Bunker was quiet as the day had barely started; they had driven all night long just to surprise Mick and Arthur, and they were met with a beautiful sunrise as they had rolled into Lebanon. Both their boyfriends were probably still sleeping, as there was no need for them to be up that early.

Dean took a left, heading toward the kitchen, while Sam decided to get back to his room and drop his duffel there. The door creaked slightly as he opened it; he would have to take care of that later. Squinting his eyes at the darkness inside, Sam made out a silhouette in his bed and, when he flipped the light switch on, he couldn’t hold back a smile.

Mick was sound asleep on his bed and, as Sam stepped closer, setting his duffel on the floor, he noticed that Mick was wearing the hoodie Sam was looking for on all those recent hunts. The sight couldn’t be more adorable. The pink of the hoodie was contrasting against the beige covers on the bed, Mick’s hair ruffled from the pillow, his mouth slightly open, the expression on his face peaceful and calm.

As Sam sat on the bed, making it squeak slightly, Mick stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the sight in front of him.

“Sam?” he asked, surprised, as he sat up slowly. “What happened to the shifter?”

Sam only shrugged, wrapping his arm around Mick. “We took care of him. Took less time than we thought it would.”

“Good.” Mick smiled, letting his head rest on Sam’s shoulder. “Why haven’t you called to let us know you were coming back, though?” 

“I guess we just wanted to surprise you both.” Sam explained. “And sorry I woke you up.”

Mick reached for Sam’s free hand and entwined their fingers together. “It’s perfectly alright, I was about to get up soon anyway.”

Sam cleared his throat, making Mick’s attention turn to him, then grinned. “I like you in pink.” He didn’t miss the way Mick’s cheeks heated up as he realized what Sam was talking about, his gaze lowering to the ground for a moment.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have taken this without asking you first, but…” Mick trailed off, raising his head back to look Sam straight in the eyes. “But I missed you and wearing it is almost like having you near.”

“Hey, it’s okay, really.” Sam assured, his hand coming up to rest under Mick’s chin. “Besides, you look better in it than me anyway.”

Mick couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Not possible, Sam. You look splendid in it.”

Sam shook his head, finding himself blushing at that compliment. It was so unusual to hear someone admiring him in any way. “That’s not fair. You’re just trying to change the subject.” 

“I might be trying to do that, yes. However, the honest answer would be that I prefer you without no clothes on at all,” Mick said simply, and Sam grinned at that, leaning forward slightly.

Their lips met in a feather-like kiss, barely there, but it felt like taking a breath of fresh air after being deprived of it for too long. Sam could never get used to that, to knowing that someone would be there with him always, as long as the fate would allow them.

Mick pulled away first, an apologetic smile on his face. “As much as I would like to continue, I’m rather hungry. I can never eat much without your company, it seems.”

“We’ll go back to this later. Promise.” Sam grinned, getting up from the bed and pulling Mick up with him. “Let’s go, then. Dean’s probably making something for himself, we might get a bit if we’re quick.”

Mick’s puzzled expression made Sam scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. “Perhaps I should get dressed first?” Mick gestured toward his bare legs, his thighs barely covered by the large hoodie. Sam had to admit that he looked adorable to say at least.

“Don’t bother with it, it’s not like me or Dean care about that. Besides, we’ve patched you up quite a few times already so it’s nothing we haven’t seen yet.” Sam shrugged and Mick nodded in agreement, letting Sam lead him out of their room.

As they entered the kitchen, Dean was standing in front of a waffle maker, the delicious smell of fresh made waffles hitting Sam’s nostrils. In that moment, Dean turned around, the corners of his lips stretching into a grin as he eyed Mick.

“Hey there, Mick,” he said and Mick have him a smile as a greeting. “I take you found your hoodie, Sammy?” Dean wondered and Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother’s amused expression.

“Yeah, I did. Think you’ve got enough waffles for two more people?” Sam asked as he and Mick walked to the table, settling on the chairs next to each other.

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes that time. “Do you think I would make those only for myself? You’re hurting my feelings, baby brother.”

“Jerk.” Sam let out, grinning.

“Bitch,” Dean responded, his attention turning to the door as Ketch got inside the kitchen. 

Apart from boxers, he was wearing only one of Dean’s worn out t-shirts that Sam swore Dean had since he was teenager, and Sam couldn’t hold back a grin. He and Dean still weren’t completely used to Mick and Ketch acting all domestic, but they were working on it. Besides, he couldn’t be happier for the fact that Dean managed to get together with someone who fit him so well.

“Hello gentlemen,” Ketch said, letting his hand brush Dean’s hand on his way to the table. “We didn’t expect you to get back already, I take that the case went well?”

Dean nodded at that. “Yeah, we managed to figure it out quite fast. You up for some waffles?”

“That’s a stupid question, of course I am.” Arthur admitted, sitting opposite to Mick.

“Not sure if you’re both aware of that fact, but one could say that waffles are his weakness.” Mick added, picking a mug of fresh brewed coffee up from the table and taking a sip.

Ketch raised his eyebrows at that, offended. “That’s not true. I don’t have any weaknesses.”

“Your weakness is making us waffles right now. So, a two in one kind of thing?” Sam teased, making both Dean and Mick chuckle.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that. Now, any plans for later?” Arthur wondered as Dean set the waffles on a big plate in the middle of the table, then sat down next to him.

Mick and Sam shared a glance, turning their attention to him afterward, and Dean just shook his head at their antics. “Forget it, don’t say anything. I don’t need those kind of images running in my head when I’m trying to eat.”

“Good point.” Ketch admitted, sliding the waffle onto his plate and covering it with a ridiculous amount of maple syrup.

With a shrug, Sam took a waffle for himself and Mick, then grabbed a can of whipped cream, passing it to Mick as he was done covering his waffle with it.

They ate, their conversation drifting from the case Sam and Dean were on, through all the chores that had to be done in the Bunker by them all and to the info that Mick managed to dig up, possibly leading them to another case.

And, as Sam kept stealing glances at Mick, smiling and joking with his brother and Ketch, he couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he had gotten. Even though the road leading to that was rather bumpy, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.


End file.
